


Curtis's Clothes

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash, cuteness, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Curtis steals clothes.





	

Title: Curtis's Clothes

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K +

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Axel/Ryback/Cesaro

Characters: Curtis Axel, Ryback and Cesaro.

Summary: Curtis Axel steals clothes.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Is that my shirt?"

Curtis Axel stopped moving completely before taking a quick glance down. He wore a bright blue 'feed me more' t-shirt, which was in fact Ryback. Curtis immediately shook his head continuing his movement towards the kitchen. He and Aruban both knew it was in fact not his but he refused to give it back.

"Bebis pojke (Baby boy) are those my shorts?"

Curtis shook his head but both of then knew others wise. He had to roll the shorts three times to stop them from falling off his hips. Grabbing the premade sandwich and giving Cesaro an kiss, Curtis moved towards the living room. He ignored the looks and the laughter that followed behind him. Cesaro muttered something about buy more shirts and Ryback agree before they came to join Curtis in the living room.

* * *

 

Ryback watched as their younger boyfriend sat down in front of the TV and relaxed. Moving towards Cesaro, he pressed a kiss to the taller man's shoulder. "He totally wearing our clothes."

"Yes but it's cute on him. That's why I brought more from the WWE shop."

"It is cute." Ryback whispered as Curtis smiled to himself, thinking he got away with it.


End file.
